


Look But Don't Touch, Touch But Don't Feel

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The World Is Not Enough (1999)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Old work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dreams-love-magic prompted: more Renbelle. I chose smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look But Don't Touch, Touch But Don't Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago so... yeah...

“Renard, you’re bleeding!”

 

“Hmm?” He stood still as his lover approached and ran the pad of her thumb over the corner of his mouth, coming away covered in brilliant red blood. “Oh, that. Don’t worry about it, Belle.”

 

She pulled away when he tried to kiss her and he was left standing by the window as she disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few moments later with a damp washcloth. She led him by the hand to an overstuffed armchair in the corner of the lavish bedroom, curling up in his lap as she dabbed at both the fresh and dried blood on his face. He waited until she seemed satisfied with his level of cleanliness to take the cloth from her and toss it away, uncaring of where it landed.

 

“What happened, darling?” she cooed as she cuddled closer, pressing a kiss to the cut on his lip and watching him with those enormous doe eyes of hers. Those fucking blue eyes that always seemed to distract him.

 

“Mm, not much. We found an amateur spy in our midst and he tried to kill me before we dispatched with him. It’s always amusing to see their faces when they realize that I can’t feel their blows. Some even begin to cry right before I-“

 

“Please don’t,” she whispered, raising one hand to hover over his lips and her eyes disappearing behind her lids briefly. She looked pained by his words and he remembered too late who he was with. This was a woman who couldn’t stand to see a spider killed after it’d run over her foot and scared her silly. “I… I don’t like to hear that.”

 

“I’m sorry, love,” he murmured, capturing her hand in his and bringing it to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat, not that he could feel the heat radiating from her fingertips or anywhere else on her body for that matter. “If it makes you feel any better, he tried to gouge a hole in my skull with a sharpened tooth brush first, stupid bastard.”

 

She made a distressed noise and buried her face against his throat, though he couldn’t tell if she kissed him or was simply seeking to be closer. “Of course it doesn’t! Are you hurt anywhere else? Let me see.”

 

“Belle, I’m fine. Calm down,” he chuckled when she began to run her hands over his clothes, apparently searching for any damp bloody spots that would indicate an open wound in his indistinguishable black clothing. He stilled her frantic examination and framed her face in his hands. “I swear to you, the cunt didn’t get near close enough to touch me after the first swing. Ten of my men had him on the ground before he knew what’d happened.”

 

“I never like the idea of you getting hurt, sweetheart, no matter what.” She frowned down at the little cut she’d cleaned and he had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He’d had much worse. Not much topped a bullet slowly burrowing its way through his brain. But this gentle little beauty, his sweet little Belle couldn’t stand the thought of any injury to his person. Silly woman. He should call her attention away from the dreary path her thoughts had taken.

 

“Can I touch you, Belle?” he asked quietly, fingers cupping her chin and lifting it so that she had to look at him. “Will you let me watch you fall apart for me? Will you let me see you cum, even if I can’t feel the way your tight little pussy squeezes around my fingers?”

 

“Well,” she giggled at him, her pretty face turning a fetching shade of pink at his bluntness. “Since you asked so sweetly.”

 

She used his shoulders to steady herself as she swung one leg over his lap, settling herself with a knee on either side of his thighs. She smiled when he reached for belt of her elegant silk robe, untying it and slowly pushing the thing from her shoulders. God, she was beautiful. He’d seen his share of naked women but Belle was something different. She seemed to radiate a soft light as though she were glowing like a glow worm. Her high, pale breasts were smaller than some but perfectly shaped and the rosebud pink nipples were tightening to points right before his eyes. Petite as she was, there were lithe curves all over her body, sweet little soft places that he couldn’t help running his hands over to watch her lovely skin disappear beneath his rough hands. And the noises she made. Christ. They’d be the death of any man alive, those breathy mewling sounds she made as he touched her. His eyes were torn between her face and watching himself touch her as he slipped his hands beneath her ass and pulled her closer. He chuckled when she shivered and moaned at the friction of his jeans against her.

 

“Are you ready, love?” his voice was rougher now, reflecting the arousal he felt even though his body remained passive. He brushed the backs of his fingers along the inside of her thigh, teasing her with the closeness of his touch until she nodded shakily. “Good girl. Direct me. Use me however you like as long as I get to see it all.”

 

She nodded again and clutched at his wrist for a moment as she took a deep breath. He smiled indulgently at her as she tipped her head down and watched herself bring his hand nearer to her closely trimmed curls. One of the many delightful things about his Belle was that she was shameless in this. Her whole body flushed, her pupils dilated and she bit her lips until they were beautifully swollen. She was wet enough to leave a damp spot on the front of his jeans, for Christ’s sake!

 

“Renard,” she sighed as his fingers made contact with her eager clit. She rocked her hips forward and leaned slightly back, her hand fisting in the fabric of his sweater as they both watched his hand teasing at the little bud peeking from between her lower lips. She quickly brought him to her entrance and instructed him to straighten his fingers, sinking two into herself with another sigh.

 

“Tell me,” he demanded, completely captured by the way her eyes had widened slightly in seeming surprise before slamming shut. “Belle, tell me. Please.”

 

She licked her lips and twisted her hips a bit with a groan before answering. “It’s- it’s so good. You feel so good.”

 

“How? Explain it.” He was desperate to hear it in her high, unsteady voice; to know how it felt to her to be pleased by him because he could hardly remember what it felt like to be inside of a woman. Vague impressions of warmth and wetness, but what did those feel like, really? His memories of physical sensation had faded so much that he could only rely on her words to guide him in this experience.

 

“Your fingers are perfectly long and your skin- oh!” she broke off as she lifted herself off his hand and dropped back down again, thrusting herself onto him in a way that made his mouth water. “Gods, Renard, I love feeling you inside me, any part of you.”

 

He chuckled roughly and pulled her forward with a hand at the small of her back. “How kind of you to say so.” He latched his teeth onto her throat in punishment for the reminder that he could not fuck her conventionally, much as he would like. He gauged by the sound of her voice how hard to bite, as he could not feel the flesh between his teeth or any blood that might flow over his tongue if he hurt her.

 

“’m not being kind,” she gasped, keening when he began to suck on the bit of skin caught in his mouth. “Being honest. Fuck, that feels amazing. You feel amazing. I want you in whatever way I can have you, I don’t care how.”

 

He released his mouthful of skin to hiss air through his teeth at her words. She was speaking of his feelings for her, surely not her own for him. She couldn’t possibly feel this soul deep thirst for his company, couldn’t possibly want to pull him inside herself entirely to always keep him close. It was inconceivably that she could…. love him.

 

“Keep going,” he urged, to keep himself from asking the question poised at the tip of his tongue. “I want to see you fuck yourself with my fingers until you finish.”

 

“Shit!” she groaned and drove herself harder against his palm, grinding against him when his fingers had disappeared into her to the third knuckle again. “Keep talking, Renard. Talk to me.”

 

“Of course, my delicious Belle.” He took her other hand away from where it had caught at the back of his neck and brought it down to where her delicate little clit was looking a bit neglected. “What would you like me to talk about? How I’d like to shove my cock in you over and over again until you are hoarse from screaming my name? I know you never scream, but I’m sure I’d like the challenge of trying to draw a few out of you.”

 

She was getting wilder with her thrusts, one hand locked around his wrist to keep him right where she wanted him while the other flicked and ground against the swollen little nub of flesh that seemed to make her shake. He slipped his free arm around her back to help her move and keep her close, his eyes flicking between where she was squelching around him and where her frantic, dark eyes were staring right through him.

 

“Would you like that, my Belle? Would you like me to share the extent of my knowledge in bed with you? I’ve read quite a few versions of the Kama Sutra. I know ways to twist and turn your body while I fucked you that would spin your pretty little head. I would love to try to widen your eyes with a few of the more… flexible poses. Or perhaps I could just hold you down, keep you pinned to the mattress while we fuck? Simple and straightforward. Which would you like?”

 

“Oh, god. All of it. Renard, I’m so close.” She keened high in her throat as she slammed herself down against him, shaking them both with the force of it.

 

“Yes, Belle. Do it. Cum for me, sweet one,” he crooned to her, pulling her closer still so that they were chest to chest and he could count her eyelashes as they fluttered over her rolling eyes. “Now, my Belle. Cum for me now.”

 

And she did. Her toes curled up tight under her arse, her face flushed a dark red and she opened her mouth in a silent shout. He watched like a hawk for every small change in her features, hungry for the memory of her lost in the throes to keep close to him in the future. Who knew how soon just the memory of her would have to be enough. When it was over she collapsed against him, breathing hard against his neck as he stroked her back. She jumped at a knock on the door and he shushed her before calling for whoever it was to leave.

 

“Go the fuck away!” he shouted when the idiot persisted. “I’m busy talking my girlfriend off!”

 

There was a moment of silence in the hallway before hurried footsteps signaled the intruder making a hasty retreat. Belle made a strange noise and for a moment he feared he’d misspoken again but when she brought her hands up to cover her face he realized she was laughing, probably trying to hide her burning cheeks from him. Silly woman was embarrassed about her orgasm while the aftershocks were still rolling through her.

 

“Thank you, love. That was fantastic.” He kissed her hair and made to hold her with both arms but found that his fingers were still buried deep inside of her. She sighed in—what, disappointment?—when he carefully removed them. He watched the way they glinted in the light for a few moments before bringing them to his mouth and sucking the evidence of her desire clean of his skin.

 

“C-can you still taste?” She asked hesitantly though her eyes were riveted to his mouth as he pulled his hand out again.

 

“No, but I wouldn’t waste a drop of you just because I can’t experience it. Now, I think it’s time for a quick bath and then bed for you.” He stood from the chair but found himself disinclined to set her on the floor, choosing instead to carry her across the room until he reached the bathroom door. He would wash her slowly and reverently, whispering things to her the entire time before tucking her up in his bed and watching her sleep for a while. He’d have to go out and see what was wrong eventually, but he would not leave her before he had to.

 

“You know, I think the edge of the tub is just about the right height to give you a better angle of what’s going on if you’d like to watch me again…”

 

Perhaps he’d say fuck them all and just stay with her the rest of the night if this was how it would be. Time with his Belle was more tempting than anything in the world at the moment. The world could wait until the morning.


End file.
